


Calico

by Binturong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binturong/pseuds/Binturong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt.</p><p>Sam and Dean find a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calico

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a "Send me two words" prompt challenge. The words were "I'm" and "Calico".

Sam heard a tiny noise, and glanced over his shoulder in the direction he thought it came from. The ally seemed empty, aside from all the trash. He turned back to his brother, who was trying to make a point about how it made sense that he was probably wrong about who the witch was.Then he heard it again, slightly louder. Sam stopped walking and Dean fell silent, searching his little brother’s face. The taller hunter turned, motioning for Dean to be quiet as he walked back the way they had come. He heard the sound again- a tiny mew coming from just a few steps away. Sam knelt down next to a small, damp cardboard box that was open to the ground and barely propped up by a crumpled newspaper. He reached out slowly, carefully lifting it.

"Aw, look at you." He said as he lifted the tiny shivering creature in his hands as delicately as he could. His hands seemed positively massive holding the wide eyed animal. "Dean, look," He stood, holding it so his brother could see it. "It’s a kitten."

"Sam." Dean groaned, but came to look at the little calico. He couldn’t keep the smile from spreading over his face as he reached out to carefully stroke it with one finger.

“We have to take it to the vet or something.” Sam announced.

Dean looked up at him, his smile slipping for a moment. He looked back down at it, debating whether or not he could bring himself to not waste his time by helping the cute baby cat. “Yeah, it looks pretty skinny.” Dean said, stepping back, wiping his hand on his jeans, and sneezing several times in a row. “Come on.”

As they walked back to the Impala, Dean glanced repeatedly at his brother and at the cat. Once he had slid into the driver’s seat and Sam had settled in next to him, he asked if Sam knew where they needed to go. The hunter just smiled down at the cat and glanced at his older brother with a bright shine in his eyes.

"Sammy." Dean steeled himself. "I know what your thinking, but-"

“I’m not!” Sam grinned, because they both knew he was. “But maybe we could just keep her for a little while? Since we’re going to be in town for a few weeks. We could take care of her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m allergic.” But he smiled down at the little kitten as it snuggled into the crook of Sam’s neck. After a few minutes of watching the road, he glanced back at them. “You know,” he began, and Sam turned his smile back on him. “I know someone who would really like a little company….and it is almost Christmas…”

"Kevin would love her!" Sam beamed at him, laughing at the thought of the younger man’s face when they present him with a new friend. "But the bunker would be full of cat-"

"I’ll just take allegra or something" Dean shrugged it off, his eyes back on the road.


End file.
